One of the most popular features of modern mobile devices is the navigation application. People often use navigation applications on the mobile devices determine the best route to a destination even if they know how to get to their destination. The typical navigation application can provide route information, traffic information, and even information about businesses, such as restaurants, grocery stores, department stores and the like. Some navigation applications even provide information about public transit options, like buses, trains, etc.
Some other popular features of modern mobile devices come from other applications installed on a mobile device. For example, one popular type of application is that of a ride hailing service that allows users to arrange transportation for a fee on their mobile device. Another popular type of application is that of a table reservation service that allows users to reserve a table at a restaurant. Another popular type of application is that of a restaurant queuing reservation service that allows users to reserve a place in line at a restaurant.
When using these applications, the user often is required to switch back and forth between the navigation application and the ride hailing application and/or the table reservation application. For example, the user may use the navigation application to find a destination and then switch to the ride hailing application to find transportation to the destination and/or table reservation application to reserve a table at a restaurant located at the destination. However, switching back and forth between the navigation application and the ride hailing application and/or the table reservation application can be time consuming, confusing, and burdensome.